Particularly, with infants, it is desirable to design a stroller that can secure a travel seat, such as an infant car seat carrier, so that the travel seat can be mounted between a car seat base and the stroller without having to remove the infant from the travel seat. Examples of strollers that can accommodate such a travel seat are disclosed in U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2005/0242549 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,396, which are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.
Strollers designed for mounting travel seats thereto are often larger and heavier than those that do not support travel seats, due to the need for additional structures for securing the travel seat thereon. In some known strollers designed for mounting of travel seats, the travel seat is configured for mounting between the seat back and a child tray that extends in front of the seat. Other known strollers include attachments that must be affixed to the stroller in order to mount a child seat thereto. A need exists for a stroller that allows mounting of a travel seat with a more compact design and does not require structures such as a child tray or removable attachment device to support the travel seat.